Unrepentant
by A.Schwarzung
Summary: Saga y Kanon se encuentran enredados en una maraña de odio, culpa, traición y deseo. Sin embargo, el arrepentimiento es lo único que nunca se permitirán. Advertencias: Yaoi, twincest.


El sol acariciaba su rostro mientras avanzaba con cierta pesadez a través del escarpado terrero hacia su destino. Sus pasos eran firmes y seguros después de la práctica adquirida durante todas esas semanas, que probablemente eran en realidad meses, o quizás años. Mucho tiempo atrás había decidido evitar contar los días que pasaban desde aquel fatídico momento en que se había arrancado la mitad del alma para encerrarla en aquella prisión.

En un principio estaba decidido a dejar ahí a esa persona, a enterrar en vida todo lo que representaba y lo que le hacía sentir. Pero después de dos días había sido completamente imposible apartar de su mente la imagen del hombre encerrado en aquella prisión. Así que llevado por la culpa y la curiosidad, decidió regresar, dando comienzo a un ritual que cumplía cabalmente en ese instante, justo cuando el sol parecía dar su último respiro en el sangrante horizonte y con sumo cuidado logró adentrarse en la cueva para avanzar por la prisión.

El otro reconoció su figura inmediatamente y comenzó a proferir una letanía de amenazas e improperios que la primera ocasión había dejado perturbado al recién llegado. Sin embargo, ahora solamente le observaba con una mezcla de impaciencia y condescendencia que sólo atizaban la ira de su prisionero. De haber estado en condiciones distintas, quizás se habría preocupado por la posibilidad de que lograra liberarse para cumplir sin miramientos todas las fantasías de venganza que con seguridad plagaban su mente; sin embargo, una simple inspección bastó para confirmarle que aquello era improbable, prácticamente imposible.

El rostro de Kanon lucía pálido y afilado, si bien lo ojos que centelleaban cuando se fijaban en él cargados de rencor e ira, dotaban de cierta vivacidad a su semblante. En ocasiones, Saga podía perderse en esa mirada de irises esmeralda e imaginar todo lo que podría haber sido, pero que nunca sería, tal y como lo hacía en ese momento. De repente un brillo le hizo reaccionar, era la cadena que se enredaba alrededor del cuerpo del menor impidiendo que encendiera su cosmos. Los labios del mayor se curvaron en una sonrisa cargada de ironía ante la imagen de aquel inusual artefacto que había encontrado por casualidad... aunque una parte de él no podía dejar de sospechar que aquello no había sido una ocurrencia realmente fortuita, sino una intervención casi tan atinada como la daga que había terminado en sus manos días antes.

Los ojos del mayor continuaron su exploración y una línea se dibujó en su entrecejo al notar que la ropa lucía mucho más holgada. Kanon había perdido peso de nuevo, y aquello no le extrañaba del todo, porque incluso cuando tenía la certeza de que el poco alimento que le dejaba a su gemelo era ingerido pese a los insultos y al agravio que mostraba éste, también estaba seguro de que la única alternativa que tenía para alimentarse era demasiado repulsiva. Así que lo que Saga llevaba consigo era lo único que evitaba que el otro padeciera una muerte por inanición. La idea se le antojo irónica y quizás demasiado cruel para considerarla, porque Kanon era ante todo un guerrero, y la única muerte digna de él era una en batalla. Pero Saga nunca habría podido hacerlo, o al menos eso quería creer.

El silencio tenso y lúgubre entre ambos gemelos fue roto por un tosido casi violento que escapó de la garganta del preso. Saga inclinó su cabeza y aguzó su mirada, tratando de encontrar cualquier evidencia de enfermedad en aquél, pero lo único que pudo distinguir fue el desgaste físico de semanas antes. Por un momento se sintió profundamente frustrado, porque tenía que admitir que la situación se estaba complicando cada vez más. Lo que en un inicio había parecido un plan perfecto ahora resultaba ser una situación peligrosa e inconveniente. ¿Qué haría si Kanon enfermaba? ¿Lo dejaría morir en esa prisión o trataría de encontrar alguna forma de tratarle? Saga maldijo en voz baja y comenzó a preguntarse si no habría sido más fácil mandar a algún dorado a terminar con la miserable existencia de su hermano.

—¿Por qué?

La voz enronquecida del menor le distrajo e hizo que frunciera el ceño debido a la confusión. ¿Por qué? ¿De qué demonios hablaba? Era demasiado tarde para querer entender motivos y para buscar una explicación a esa situación tan ridícula e inverosímil en la que estaban. E incluso si hubiese deseado contestar, realmente no había nada que pudiera decir para justificar todo lo que había hecho hasta ese momento.

—¿Por qué no has terminado con esto? ¿Por qué no te atreves a acabar conmigo como tanto deseas?

De todas las cosas que había imaginado que Kanon querría saber, aquella nunca había figurado en su mente. Si era honesto, en más de una ocasión se había hecho la misma pregunta. Una y otra vez había intentado dilucidar el motivo por el cual era imposible pensar en matar a Kanon con sus propias manos. Se había visto tentado a abandonarle ahí y dejar que el agua y el hambre hicieran el trabajo, pero siempre regresaba a la prisión con un nudo en la garganta que desaparecía en cuanto veía la figura de su hermano maldiciéndole.

Mil veces había querido negarlo, pero en realidad no tenía sentido seguir haciéndolo. Porque la mera admisión no iba a cambiar lo que había sucedido ni las circunstancias, por lo que simplemente emitió un suspiro de cansancio antes de acercarse hasta Kanon.

—Podrá parecer una mentira, pero el hecho es que pese a todo, eres la persona más importante para mí.

Por un momento hubo un silencio ensordecedor entre ambos que hizo que Saga sospechara que no había sido escuchado, pero la risa metálica y oscura del otro terminó por disipar cualquier duda. El sonido retumbaba en cada recoveco de la prisión, resonando insistente en el cráneo del mayor, quien crispó su puño en evidente ira. Kanon tosió unas cuantas veces antes de inclinarse al frente y encarar de nuevo a su hermano.

—Estoy seguro de que comprenderás mi incredulidad, porque tienes una forma jodidamente retorcida de mostrar tu afecto, ¿sabes?

La risa brotó una segunda vez de entre los labios torcidos del menor, quien le miraba con una ceja arqueada. Todo el conjunto de su rostro exudaba desdén y resentimiento, despertando algo oscuro y voraz en Saga.

—Te diré algo… eso que acabas de decir es una maldita mentira que ni tú mismo puedes creerte. ¿Por qué no admites que no tienes el valor de matarme? ¿Pretendes que crea que hay afecto entre nosotros? Vamos, nunca te ha importado un demonio lo que le pase a ese estorbo que se hace llamar tu hermano, tu gemelo…

Es más, estoy seguro que de no compartir el mismo rostro seguramente me habrías eliminado sin remordimiento alguno. Pero debe ser difícil asesinar a alguien que luce exactamente igual que tú… o quizás no.

Kanon se puso de pie con dificultad, apoyándose en la pared húmeda e irregular para después elevar su mentón en un gesto arrogante que contrastaba vivamente con el aspecto casi demacrado del resto de su cuerpo.

—Debiste hacerlo en ese momento en vez de traerme aquí. Es más, podrías hacerlo ahora y ahorrarte tus miserables visitas y miradas condescendientes que nadie quiere. Porque si no lo haces, te aseguro que encontraré una forma de liberarme, y una vez que lo haga… yo no dudaré en destrozarte con mis propias manos Saga…

Saga habría podido esperar a que su hermano terminara, pero las palabras de éste le traían a la mente el recuerdo de aquella tarde en que le había sugerido que tomaran el control del santuario. De haber sido honesto, habría admitido que la furia que había ardido en sus venas se debía más a su propia reacción, al estremecimiento de placer que le había recorrido ante la propuesta de Kanon. Al final había caído en la tentación que había intentado negar, y la ira ante su propia debilidad de nada había servido. Si su hermano lo supiera, seguramente su desprecio sería mayor, y con justa razón. A veces él mismo se preguntaba cómo soportaba seguir respirando en medio de tanta hipocresía.

Pero realmente no era necesario, porque aun sin saber que Saga había terminado usurpando la posición de sumo sacerdote, Kanon continuaba vociferando insulto tras insulto, cada uno con hiriente precisión y cuidadosamente escogido para aprovechar cada una de sus inseguridades. Estaba decidido a escuchar la infernal letanía estoicamente, pero una palabra hizo que perdiera la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Su gemelo le había llamado traidor, y aquella era quizás la acusación más atinada y cruel que podía haber hecho, porque si había algo que Saga nunca podría negar era que no sólo había traicionado al santuario o a su sangre; se había traicionado a sí mismo de la manera más vil y patética que había, todo por un supuesto bien mayor que ahora le era imposible discernir sin sentir una culpa sobrecogedora.

Quizás por eso había terminado por arremeter contra el otro, sujetándolo del cuello y estampando su cabeza contra la pared en un intento casi desesperado por hacerle callar. Pero no lo hizo, por el contrario, comenzó a reír estruendosamente al mismo tiempo que forcejeaba por liberarse del agarre del mayor. Ambos rodaron por el piso hasta donde lo permitió la cadena que limitaba los movimientos de Kanon, quien pese al cansancio parecía defenderse con sorprendente energía, obtenida quizás de la furia que desbordaba en ese momento. Sin embargo, no estaba en condiciones de ganar y Saga se lo hizo saber al colocar su diestra sobre la frágil columna de su garganta.

Durante unos segundos continuó presionando, esperando que algo cambiara en el rostro del hombre debajo de él, pero cuando sólo vio la sonrisa cargada de sorna y la expresión triunfante de éste, le soltó con prontitud para después dirigirle una patada al abdomen. Kanon apretó la quijada y evitó que el gemido de dolor se le escapara, cuando levantó la mirada vio que Saga parecía retirarse ya. Una mueca se dibujó en sus labios y por un momento imaginó lo maravilloso que habría sido vencer al mayor, someterlo y hacerlo pagar por la humillación de estar ahí encerrado como un animal.

El latir de su corazón desbocado inundaba sus oídos, al igual que el sonido de su respiración irregular, pero había algo más que le causaba inquietud y que no se trataba del murmullo del agua bajo su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y puso atención, sólo para abrirlos segundos después y buscar la imagen que tanto temía. Ahí estaba Saga, a unos cuantos metros, sentado sobre una roca con ambas manos cubriendo su rostro. Ese era un hombre derrotado y no alguien que acababa de someter a un prisionero. El ceño del menor se frunció al notar la falta de alegría al ver aquella imagen desoladora.

¿Qué no era eso parte de lo que deseaba? No, realmente no. Lo que más deseaba en ese momento era enredar la maldita cadena que se enterraba en su cuerpo alrededor del cuello de Saga hasta asfixiarle.

Por su parte, el mayor intentaba comprender lo que acababa de suceder, había estado a punto de destrozar la garganta de su gemelo para detener el ataque verbal al que se había visto sometido. Todo apenas minutos después de haber declarado que no podía matar a Kanon porque era su gemelo y alguien importante en su vida.

¿Acaso había estado mintiendo? ¿Habría podido hacerlo con la misma frialdad que el otro demostraba cuando le amenazaba?

Durante meses se había estado repitiendo incesantemente que todo lo estaba haciendo porque era necesario, convencido de sus métodos no eran ni más crueles ni menos efectivos que los que había usado el anterior Patriarca. Pero hoy había estado tan cerca de atravesar una línea que él mismo se había impuesto. Porque si era capaz de derramar su propia sangre entonces, ¿qué lo haría tan diferente de los dioses a los que se oponía? Saga maldijo en voz baja y sin decir nada comenzó a caminar con pesadez hacia la salida, evitando girarse para enfrentar la mirada que parecía escocerle con su intensidad.

* * *

Había considerado seriamente la posibilidad de no regresar a ese sitio, pero aquello habría sido una admisión de culpa y sólo le habría dado la razón a Kanon. No, nunca permitiría que su hermano se olvidara de que su existencia estaba en sus manos, así como tampoco admitiría que todo lo que había dicho era completamente cierto. Además, siempre tenía la esperanza de que cuando lo viera, el otro dijera o hiciera algo lo suficientemente cruel o molesto como para provocar su ira. Quizás así podría terminar con la miserable existencia de su gemelo y con todos los problemas que implicaba tenerlo ahí, oculto de todos.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó se encontró con que su gemelo no se encontraba cerca, y sólo el ruido de las olas chocando contra la piedra le recibió. Se adentró en la cueva con la misma facilidad de siempre, distraído debido al palpitar acelerado de su corazón ante la multitud de posibilidades. Cuando se encontró con la figura de Kanon, éste se encontraba recostado sobre el piso húmedo, con la cabeza escondida entre los brazos, inmóvil. Por un momento temió que al fin hubiese llegado ese día que había temido y ansiado a partes iguales, pero un movimiento por parte de una pierna le dejó claro que el menor aún estaba vivo.

Saga se aproximó y movió el brazo de su prisionero con la punta de su pie derecho. La extremidad se alejó, pero el resto del cuerpo en el piso no se movió. Los segundos pasaron y Kanon continuó inmóvil, ignorando la presencia del mayor, quien comenzó a sentirse no sólo irritado, si no preocupado. Su hermano era un ser indómito, y esa aparente indiferencia era algo que nunca habría imaginado presenciar. La imagen era perturbadora.

Los pies del mayor comenzaron a enterrarse en los costados de su gemelo, sin siquiera detenerse tras escuchar el crepitar de las costillas que cedían bajo la presión de todo su cuerpo. A las patadas se sumaron sus gritos, llamando al hombre tirado al piso para que lo encarara, a que reconociera su presencia en ese mismo instante. ¿Cómo podía atreverse a ignorarlo así? Pese a todo, lo único que había conseguido había sido que Kanon se encorvara y cubriera su rostro con ambos brazos, sus labios estaban fruncidos en una línea firme e inexpresiva.

En un impulso le tomó del cuello y comenzó a agitarlo con desesperación, incluso podía sentir sus manos temblando mientras sus dedos se aferraban a la tela carcomida.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Reacciona! ¡¿Qué pasó con esas amenazas de hacerme pagar?! ¡¿Acaso ya te rendiste Kanon?! Siempre fuiste el débil... me arrepiento de si quiera haber considerado liberarte.

Las palabras aparentemente habían atravesado el velo de indiferencia, los ojos de Kanon se fijaron en él con aparente reconocimiento. Entonces, sus labios se entreabrieron para dejar escapar una risa ronca y apagada, carente de alegría alguna. Saga le miró atónito, dispuesto a callar aquel horrible sonido que parecía brotar del rincón más oscuro del hombre al que sostenía, pero en ese momento el cuerpo del menor se estremeció y su garganta se desgarró en un grito agónico.

La confusión y la culpa le embargaron de inmediato, pues la última vez que había visto lágrimas deslizándose por las mejillas de su gemelo, éste había sido apenas un infante, y como siempre, Saga era la causa de su pesar. Lo soltó y se llevó ambas manos hasta las sienes, sintiéndose repentinamente agotado y deseoso de huir de aquella escena. El cuerpo de su gemelo era fuerte, pero aparentemente había sobreestimado la fortaleza de su mente. Cuando se giró confirmó que éste se encontraba de nuevo inmóvil y callado, como perdido en sus propias cavilaciones.

No deseaba admitirlo, pero sólo le quedaba una posible solución, por lo que se puso de pie con pesadez para avanzar hasta donde se encontraba tirado Kanon. Se arrodilló frente a él y colocó sus manos en torno a la garganta, dispuesto a terminar con aquella penosa imagen. Los músculos de su quijada se tensaron y gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a nublar su vista. Sus dedos acariciaron la piel debajo de ellos, negándose momentáneamente a ejercer la fuerza necesaria.

Segundos pasaron y su hermano no se movió, por el contrario, las membranas de sus párpados ocultaron los orbes brillantes en un gesto de aparente resignación, quizás de alivio. La ausencia de reacción alguna terminó por extraer un sonido gutural de labios de Saga, quien perdió todo rastro de control. El remordimiento, la ira, la frustración y el odio se adueñaron de su ser. Nuevos gritos llenaron sus oídos al mismo tiempo que sus manos sacudían al otro con violencia hasta que finalmente se cansó.

—No piensas responderme, ¿cierto? ¿Qué se supone que haga si no puedo acabar con esto? ¿Por qué lo haces? Eres un maldito infeliz, sabes que es imposible que te mate... si tan sólo hubieras...

Las siguientes palabras nunca salieron de sus labios, pues en ese momento Kanon reaccionó, arremetiendo contra Saga en una sucesión de golpes y patadas que les hicieron rodar por el suelo húmedo. El mayor apenas tuvo tiempo de defenderse del ataque tras recibir dos impactos en el rostro. Ambos forcejearon y pese a la evidente debilidad de su hermano, éste logró defenderse de los golpes que recibía con sorprendente destreza.

Cuando Saga logró someterlo, el menor no dudó en escupirle en la cara para después retorcerse y encajar sus dientes en el antebrazo que limitaba su respiración. En venganza, fue presionado contra una pared hasta quedar sin aliento debido a la fuerza del impacto. Cuando abrió los ojos una mano sostenía su quijada, forzándolo a encarar a su captor, cuya mirada parecía oscurecida por un impulso atroz que no terminaba de comprender.

Dos pares de labios chocaron en un beso violento de sabor metálico, peleando por el dominio con lenguas y dientes que mordían ferozmente hasta hace brotar hilillos carmesíes. Esa no era una muestra de afecto, sino una demostración de control entre dos hombres poseídos por la ira y el deseo de mermar al otro. Incluso los dedos presionaban con fuerza el cuerpo ajeno, dejando marcas enrojecidas que se traducirían en moretones.

Años atrás Kanon se había percatado de las miradas intensas que le dedicaba Saga cuando creía que no le observaba. En un principio había sido incómodo, pero con el paso del tiempo había podido aceptar que él también observaba sigilosamente a su hermano, siempre insatisfecho cuando la atención de éste no era completamente suya.

Su intento de seducción había tenido resultados catastróficos, sin embargo lo peor había sido la herida a su ego. Saga le había rechazado, negando hipócritamente la atracción entre ambos, insultándolo y denigrándolo al dejarlo en la maldita prisión, negándose incluso a enfrentarlo y a matarlo. En lo más recóndito de su mente había aceptado que incluso de haber conquistado el santuario, su relación con Saga habría continuado como ese juego ambivalente y enfermizo de siempre.

El movimiento violento y animal de sus cuerpos parecía una imitación grotesca de un abrazo apasionado. Los músculos de Kanon protestaron por el abuso, haciéndole doblarse entre el placer y la más perfecta agonía. Además, respirar cada vez se hacía más difícil, no sólo por el peso de Saga encima de él, dominante y ansioso; las costillas rotas hacían la tarea de inhalar algo doloroso y complicado, hasta el punto en que creyó que terminaría por perder el conocimiento.

Sus manos se aferraron al cuello de Saga, como si con ello fuera a conseguir mantenerse consciente, después jaló del cabello de éste y mordió la pálida piel que quedó expuesta, succionando y finalmente pasando su lengua por la piel enrojecida. La idea de resistirse y de pelear contra el mayor había pasado por su mente, pero aquello habría sido una hipocresía aún más imperdonable de la que acusaba a Saga.

No sólo su piel quedaría cubierta de rasguños y marcas, Saga luciría las huellas de aquel encuentro debajo de su máscara de pulcritud y decencia. Se removió inquieto, indeciso entre continuar golpeando a Saga por el mero placer de desquitarse y rendirse ante la debilidad que comenzaba a entorpecer sus movimientos. Pero la decisión le fue arrebatada cuando el otro tomó sus manos inmovilizándolo.

Los besos y mordiscos en su piel desnuda le hicieron estremecer y emitir más de un suspiro apagado. La cabeza aún punzaba cuando sintió los dedos de Saga escabulléndose hasta su entrepierna. Lo sujetó con fuerza y acarició toda su extensión para presionar al final la punta. Entonces, un gemido entrecortado se le escapó a Kanon, quien de nuevo se removió, provocando que su hermano colocara un brazo encima de su garganta.

La vista se le nubló y una invasión incómoda fue lo único que evitó que decidiera perderse en la oscuridad. En su impaciencia, el perfecto de Saga estaba siendo brusco y aquello le habría hecho reír, de no ser porque el susodicho tomó sus piernas con descuido para acomodarse entre ellas. Lo único que pudo hacer el menor para evitar el grito de dolor, fue respirar profundo. Intentó alejarse, pero las manos del mayor presionaban con fuerza sus caderas, negándose a abandonar el interior del estrecho pasaje.

Ambos se encontraban sufriendo, pero ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder. Era demasiado tarde para arrepentimientos, así que Kanon se limitó a arañar los brazos de Saga y jalar su cabello como venganza al dolor lacerante que experimentaba cada vez que el otro se removía en su interior para después iniciar con una serie de movimientos profundos y erráticos. Pronto el sonido de sus cuerpos acoplándose , así como la respiración entrecortada y los gemidos apagados inundaron sus oídos. Todo se reducía a la sensación de un cuerpo invadiendo al suyo, poseyéndolo y moldeándolo en agónica y violenta pasión.

El cuerpo de Saga se tensó y segundos más tarde su simiente se derramó en el interior de Kanon, quien se estremeció cuando el ritmo de la mano alrededor de su miembro se incrementó hasta que su abdomen quedó cubierto de semen. Minutos pasaron y ambos seguían inmóviles, respirando con dificultad y evitando mirarse el uno al otro.

Los músculos del menor protestaron cuando intentó incorporarse y un quejido se escapó de su garganta, también adolorida. El sonido llamó la atención de Saga, quien por fin se atrevió a mirar a su gemelo. El aspecto de Kanon le inmovilizó y le hizo darse cuenta de la brutalidad con la que lo había tomado. Se sintió vacío, culpable y miserable ante la evidencia de que incluso si no podía matarlo, terminaría destruyendo a su hermano, quien seguramente había terminado perdiendo el conocimiento debido al hambre y al dolor.

El temor que sintió al imaginarse abandonado le tomó por sorpresa. Antes había imaginado sentirse satisfecho ante la idea de que el desgraciado de su gemelo no regresara a la inmunda prisión, pero al enfrentarse a la imagen de Saga alejándose silenciosamente se dio cuenta de que la inanición era su menor preocupación. Kanon apoyó la cabeza sobre una de las paredes irregulares de la cueva y entrecerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa irónica. Aparentemente la culpa había hecho que su gemelo retirase la maldita cadena que le tenía preso. Sin embargo, el objeto permanecía a sus pies, con su aspecto falsamente inocuo.

Ambos puños se crisparon ante la realización de que ese acto aparentemente insignificante había logrado unirlos por un instante, como hacía mucho tiempo no lo habían estado; pero el precio parecía demasiado alto. Ambos estaban perdidos, hundidos en la inmundicia de la traición y la herejía. Lo sabían y lo aceptaban sin arrepentimiento alguno, porque por mucho que el cobarde de Saga quisiera negarlo, estaban condenados a un mismo destino. Una nueva risa se escuchó en la prisión, seguida de una letanía de insultos y maldiciones.

* * *

Kanon tenía que admitir que de no haber sido abandonado por Saga ese día, probablemente nunca habría encontrado la forma de escapar y de planear su venganza. Sólo así había podido evitar perder la cordura y al final había encontrado su recompensa. El poder de Poseidón era algo que nunca había imaginado poseer, pero que no había duda en tomar de manos de la encarnación del dios en esa era.

Todo había sido planeado con meticulosa atención, tomó en cuenta hasta el más mínimo detalle. Incluso había logrado adentrarse en el Santuario para espiar al desgraciado de Saga. Lo admitía, la primera vez que había visto a su gemelo vestido como el Sumo Sacerdote algo dentro de él se había quebrado, y la acritud casi le había consumido en ese instante, al igual que la rabia. Sólo había logrado controlarse bajo la promesa del sufrimiento inconmensurable al que sometería al mayor.

Sin embargo, el destino se empecinaba en contrariarlo. Esa era la única explicación que podía encontrar a lo que había sucedido. No se suponía que las cosas terminaran así. Cuando Mu de Aries salió de la habitación, Kanon hizo lo mismo de entre las sombras para dirigirse hasta el lecho en el que se encontraba Saga. Su cuerpo entero era presa de un tremor nacido de la frustración y el resentimiento. Porque Saga no tendría que haber muerto, no así. Su último aliento tendría que haber sido suyo, con la maldita cadena que aún conservaba enredada en su garganta.

Una sola lágrima traicionera se deslizó por su rostro al mismo tiempo que se arrodilló a un costado del cuerpo inerte de su hermano. Sus dedos se enredaron en la tela y en un impulso, sus brazos rodearon el torso de Saga en un gesto casi tierno. Kanon le soltó pocos segundos después y tomó el rostro pálido entre sus dedos para acariciarlo una última vez.

—Siempre fuiste un idiota, un miserable y un maldito cobarde. ¿Era tan difícil aceptar lo que deseabas? Hubo un tiempo en que lo habría dado todo por ti… ¿Y qué hiciste tú? Me mentiste, me encerraste y me olvidaste en esa prisión. Pero ¿sabes algo? No voy a arrepentirme de lo que hice, y no voy a perdonarte nunca, como sé que tampoco lo harás tú. Pienso vengarme Saga, y esa sola satisfacción hace que todo valga la pena.

Sus labios se presionaron con suavidad contra los fríos de Saga. Sus ojos permanecieron abiertos, porque no deseaba la ilusión de un último y cálido beso, sino la gélida y dolorosa realidad de una despedida amarga. Un ruido le hizo apartarse y comenzar a huir de aquel lugar infernal que destruiría hasta los cimientos.

—Mira con atención Saga, porque pienso hacer lo que nunca pudiste, lo que no te atreviste a hacer… —Musitó Kanon con voz tersa y fría, cargada de oscura promesa.


End file.
